1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, high-speed serial interfaces such as a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) have drawn attention as a communication method between LSIs. In the high-speed serial transfer, a transmitter circuit transfers serial data by a differential signal and a receiver circuit performs differential amplification to realize a data transfer.
A general projector has a substrate part that performs image processing for an image to be displayed and an optical system part which includes a liquid crystal panel (an electro-optical panel), a light source, a lens, and the like. Then, a host processor transmits image data from the substrate part, and a display driver (a driver) in the optical system part receives the image data for driving the liquid crystal panel. By a use of a high-speed serial interface in the data transfer, high-speed communication which is capable of providing a high-resolution image display is achieved.
In a conventional display driver, a micro processor unit (MPU) interface, which is a parallel interface for the MPU, is widely used as an interface between the host processor. Therefore, there is a case that both the high-speed serial interface and the parallel interface are provided in the display driver. In this case, if terminals of an interface circuit are shared, cost reduction can be achieved. However, a different terminal function in a different interface prevents the terminals from being shared.
According to some aspects of the invention, an integrated circuit device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus which are capable of sharing terminals can be provided.